The power of mega evolution...
A power no one can control... Since the new generation of pokemon appeared... Everyone has been talking about it... Not the newly discovered Fairy type, neither the new legendary pokemon... What is on everyone's lips? Mega evolution the next step in being a pokemon trainer... Yes seeing your best friend evolve, change it's appearance and gain awesome power is amazing... But there is a risk... A risk that until now, no one has ever been told off... How do I know this? Because I saw it... I witnessed the true power of mega evolution... That's why today I will tell you my story... I remember it like it was yesterday, although it was 12 years from this day... My best friend's name was Shay. We've been friends since well, ever! I can't remember a single day I wasn't with him... Eh, hard to tell after... Well that ''particular day...'' Shay and I had our first pokemons, mine was a beautiful Absol while his was an awesome Riolu. We were both so happy, I was even more the day I learned Absol could mega evolve. Although before being able to gain the required items: a key stone and a Absolite, I needed to prove myself and gain 8 gym badges, only after I would be ready. Shay on the other hand, had something else in mind... With his Riolu, he setted out into the mountains, saying he would only come back once he had that Lucarionite. I told him he needed 8 gym badges first, but he wouldn't listen, as stubborn he was... I've haven't seen him since... 6 years later Absol and I where finally ready! I had my 8 gym badges and my Absolite. My father who was a miner carved the stone and made a wonderful necklace with it for Absol and a bracelet for me. Absol was standing in front of me, a huge stone pillar behind that we always used as a punching bag. 'Okay Absol, you ready?' Absol answered with an enthusiastic cry, as excited as I was. 'Well I hope you wont forget me! '-Huh? Who's there?'' I looked on top of the pillar, standing at the tip top of it was a man, a pokemon by his side. The pokemon jumped down, the man as well. When they landed on the ground, a cloud of dust levitated in the air. 'It's been a long time... said the man. '-Who are you?' '-Really? Don't recognice an old friend?'' He smiled, looking down. 'Well, it has been 6 years now...' I looked at him and remembered... 'Shay? Is it really you!? Shay! Its been such a long time! Why did you vanished for so long? '-Yes, Lucario and I have been... Busy...' '-Wait? Riolu?' '-Yes, it is... But with our... Training... He evolved into my Lucario and know he is in mega evolution form, constantly...' '-What? How can he be in constant mega evolution? How is that possible!?'' He smiled in a strange way'.' 'Anything is possible when you are determined...' When he looked straight into my eyes, I was terrified. Those weren't the eyes of the fun and joyful boy I once knew, those weir the eyes of a person in constant search for power... The eyes of a megalomaniac... 'I see you finally made Absol mega evolve... I wonder how strong he is... '-Wait you want to battle with me!?' '-Of course! It's time to see how strong you really are!'' Lucario step in front of Shay, ready to fight. I scented Absol on the field. Shay made the first move. 'Lucario use Bone Rush! '-Absol dodge and counter with Night Slash!'' Absol jumped in the air, avoiding Lucario's attack and strongly hit him in the back with his horn. Lucario turned around and attacked using Dragon Pulse. Its was a direct hit... 'Absol! NO!' Absol fell hardly on the ground, but got back up. 'Did Lucario attacked on his own? Strange...' 'Absol can you still fight?' He looked at me an nodded. 'Okay, Absol use Psycho Cut!' Absol obeyed and attacked, charging at Lucario. Suddenly Lucario blocked Absol with his rams and violently pushed him away. Then, he jumped in the air and used Aura Sphere. Absol fainted... 'It did it again! What is Shay doing? That's not how you train a pokemon! You tell it what to do, you don't let it fight at it's own pace!' 'Well your Lucario is strong... Absol return... -'Yes well, I guess that's what happens when you train hard. Lucario let's go!'' Lucario didn't move. It was staring at me... It's eyes... They were terrifying... 'Lucario I said let's go! ... ... Lucario listen to me!!' Lucario turned towards Shay, it seemed enraged. It let out a terrifying battle cry and charged at Shay. 'LOOK OUT!!!' I shouted. Shay jumped on the side and rolled on the ground, avoiding Lucario's attack. His pokemon punched instead the stone pillar, letting a giant gap in the stone... He walked towards Shay, enraged. Suddenly, a terrifying cracking sound resonated. The pillar was falling! 'Shay! Get out of there! The pillar it's...' Too late... Before he could react, the pillar crumbled down on the ground, levitating a giant cloud of dust... It took a long moment before the dust fell down... All I could see was debris from the pillar, now it was just a pile of stone... And Shay, well... He was nowhere to be seen... --Anabelle (talk) 22:48, June 12, 2016 (UTC)